Misunderstood
by Zamski
Summary: Dean and Sam call Cas because they have a bit too much on their plate. On their way to take out a demon in Idaho, Dean starts too feel sick. Mary was pregnant when she died. What happened to the child? Cas/Dean Cas/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Oh look what we have here, guess she had more than these two. Well I suppose no one would notice if I just took this one too…Right? Ugh, I'll need something to call the little devil. Noah. That sounds ok. Better than Sam or Dean at least." After pinning the mother who had been about 2 months along upon the ceiling and burning her to a crisp he fled.

"Ready to go Sammy?"

"Always am. What do we have this time?"

"Vamp nest in Cali, Werewolves in New Hampshire, few signs of a demon round Idaho, and sounds like there is an angel we should take out around Oklahoma."

"We can call up Cas and – "

"No Sam. We are NOT calling up Cas every time we have a bit too much on our plate."

*pop* "You called?"

"Dammit Cas, I told you call us first."

"My apologies, I was under the impression you and I were friends." He glared at Dean.

"WELL, since Cas is already here, how do you suppose we go about this?" Sam glances to the back seat amused. It was common knowledge Dean and Cas had a thing for each other. Though they would never act on it.

"Sam and I can take the Vamps in Cali, and the angel in Oklahoma. Cas can you handle the werewolves in New Hampshire and demon in Idaho?"

"I'd feel better with the reassurance you two were safe. Also, my 'people skills' are lacking."

"Yeah Dean, why don't we just go together? It will take longer but it would probably be quicker than Cas popping in every 5 minutes." Sam sounded like he was up to something but it was logical.

"Fine. We are closest to Idaho so we will start with the possible demon." Dean was obviously annoyed by this point but he didn't feel like arguing. After a while of driving Dean started to get light headed and felt a head ache coming on He felt like he was about to barf on the dash board but he didn't want to worry them. They already had enough things to worry about.

#

#  
#

Somewhere over the rainbow

#

#  
#

"Throat punch there, kick him in the dick!" I wish all these people would shut the fuck up. It's not like if I lose I die or anything. Hell, my own father doesn't only allow it, he encourages it. When everyone in the room is dead, I'm allowed to leave. Its like a dog fight that has had the same winner for nine years.

*Clap clap clap clap* "Well done son." My father has always had the most distinctly yellow eyes. For as longs as I remember.

"Don't congratulate me for killing. Its not something to be proud of so I don't see why you condone it."

"Being more powerful than others is always something to be proud of son."

"Whatever, I'm tired. I'm going to bed." Walking down the hall, there were several stares from others whom dwell here. I had made it to my room, my walls were draped in band posters (mostly older metal bands) when my head started pounding. I felt like I was going to barf, but it was about time I got out of this literal hell hole. I read. I know what normal kids' lives are like. Mine wasn't like that. I wanted more than this. Swinging my legs from the window and preparing for a 10-foot drop, I wondered if it was really worth it. Then I dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sir where is your son?"

"Where has the child gone?"

"He isn't here?"

"Where could he have gone?"

The Whispers in the halls were louder than his own thoughts. He couldn't stand it any longer. With a wave of his hand they had all vanished. They would come back. There were plenty of them at his disposal anyway. He would find him. No matter what it took. I will get Noah back where he belongs.

"

"

"

"Dean you really should stop driving for a while. You look like crap; get some sleep. Ill drive for a while."

"I'm fine."

"Sam's right. You look like you are going to die at the wheel. It is unsafe for everyone within the vehicle."

"If I crash, Cas can just save us. I mean the dude's a freakin angel for gods sake. Wings and all."

"Dean even so, you're being incredibly reckless." Cas and Sam shared a look.

"I said I'm fine, DAMMIT." Dean wasn't fine though. He felt like shit and honestly wanted nothing more than to open the door of the impala, unclip his seat belt, and jump into the road to vomit. His head felt like it was about to slide off his shoulders and he could no longer feel his legs. It was only when Dean began to swerve seemingly around nothing did Cas truly seem afraid

"Dean please." Cas looked concerned; his eye brows scrunched up, his eyes drooping and a frown that seemed far older than it actually was.

"We can't stop Cas."

"Why the hell not? Dean what the fuck is going on?" Sam saw Deans head start to lower and he started to laugh.

/

"It hurts! It hurts! Why the hell won't it stop?!"

/

"Dean!" Sam's voice broke his thoughts. He looked up to see Sam holding the wheel from shotgun seat.

"Wazzz up?"

"Dean, you just passed out at the freaking wheel. What the hell dude? I'm driving. Get your ass in the back so Cas can watch you."

"I'm notta kid Sammy. Fuck off."

"Cas?"

"Yes." Just like that, Dean was in the back seat. By two in the morning they had found a shaggy motel they could crash in for the next few days.

Jumping from the window, I had easily landed on the balls of my feet. Scanning the area, I broke into a sprint. It's a wonder they didn't realize immediately. My sprint slowly turned into a stumble as I began to feel worse and worse. Not paying attention to my surroundings, I bumped into a few trees. My arms had become scratched and my legs most likely bruised. Eventually I found a trail that lead to a cave not too far away when it started to rain.

The rain puddled in the cave. After a flash of light and a crackle of thunder, down came a nearby tree. I decided it wasn't safe here and my father would be looking for me by now. I should start moving again. So, I started walking.

)

Time Jump

(

As I wandered through the thicket, I was surprised as I found the abrupt drop. My feet had skid down the cliffside and my hand had just barely managed to grip the branch that was conveniently hanging from it. As my hand begun to slip, I began to panic. There was no way I could survive a fall from this height. I, never having been one much for religion, began to pray. Hesitating I thought, 'If I died here, not only would it look like an accident, but I'd be free of my father.' The branch widened and my grip worsened. Debating my options thoroughly, I let go.

Cas threw Dean on one of the beds. It was silent. Neither Cas nor Sam had anything to discus; Dean was asleep. Sam broke the silence, "Cas, why don't you go out on a food run. You know how much he eats. Don't forget the pie."


End file.
